Inexpensive access to remote storage and broadband networking has shifted data storage paradigms from a focus on portable media (e.g. diskettes, compact discs, portable hard-drives, etc.) to a network-based model. So-called “cloud” storage allows a user access to their data from any terminal or device that is connected to the Internet. By storing data remotely, enterprise level service may be provided along with consumer level ease of use. Storing data in this manner also eliminates the risk of losing or damaging storage media containing important data.
However, remote storage of data also has limitations. Sharing of data objects is often difficult, as the data objects are typically associated with a particular user. In order to share a remotely stored data object, the object owner must convert the data object to a traditional form of media (i.e. portable media) and physically give the data to the target users, individually disseminate the information by sending the data to the target users electronically, such as via e-mail, or manually edit the permissions for the data object stored remotely to allow the target users to access the file. If the object owner wishes to share the data object with many different users, but not the entire public, such a process is time consuming and error-prone.